


Madness by Ruelle

by Cyn_Writes



Series: SONG FICS [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gun Violence, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Songfic, Villain Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: Nowhere to run from all of this havocNowhere to hide from all of this madnessmadnessmadnessYOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS SONG ITS SO GOOD
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Series: SONG FICS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872211
Kudos: 1





	Madness by Ruelle

Peter stares into Beck’s eyes, those eyes, that he trusted, those eyes that betrayed him. They seem to soften and harden at Peter’s stare. 

“I know that look.” Is all Peter says. That’s the look that makes the boy want to cut out his eyes. 

“You don’t know anything, Peter. You don’t know my secrets. You don’t know the world. You're just a boy.” He takes a step forward and puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

The younger man looks around to see the drones have made it seem that they’re surrounded by darkness. Nowhere to run from all of this havoc. 

“You know that’s the truth, kid,” Beck says gently, making Peter gulp back his tears. “And soon,” A smirk finds the older man’s face. “You won’t need to worry about it. 

Before Peter can ask anything, Beck pulls out a gun. Nowhere to hide from all of this madness.


End file.
